The present invention relates generally to systems which provide reliability and maintainability evaluation, and more specifically, to a system effectiveness data system (SEDS) for use on personal computers (PC).
Managing reliability and maintainability of operating systems is an ongoing technical challenge. Computer systems for reliability and maintainability analysis are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,796 issued to Calabro et al; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,804 issued to Fallwood et al.
The PCSEDS database is a major improvement over the original AFTEC COBAL database with the same name. The PC SEDS has added new capabilities to categorize and evaluate reliability and maintainability data for any test article. These improvements allow a nonprogrammer user to quickly extract results and build ad-hoc reports without a full-time programmer. Also, the front-end programs can be used for many different projects without modification.